Legacy
by SpookflareX
Summary: What is going on! A fugitive on the run. And a mystic person that wants to catch the fugitive...? Find out in Legacy! First story. Read and review!
1. Prolouge: A Fugitive On The Run

(Author's Note)

My first fanfic and I will not allow any flames! And the prolouge may not be that good but I give it my best shot! So with that said, let us begin!

DISCLAIMER: I I did own Super Mario and Pokémon they would be dead.

Hey: Speech

Hey: Thoughts (only the prolouge)

Prolouge:

It was dark, pitch black to be exact. He was looking around for a escape route but it was obviously impossible to do. Suddenly a blinding pain came and stopped. It all became brighter and brighter as someone came from the shadows and slapped him in the face.

?: Still trying to escape? Too bad, there is none.

?: You won't get away from this!

?: You say that...? Maybe a few minutes is left of your torture.

?: What? Wait, no!

He felt the blinding pain again but this time he thought it was the end of him.

?: This can't be happening to me, not even in my wildest dreams would I expect this!

Suddenly someone came in into the room and went the door and bringing him into the corridors. But in three quick seconds he punched the guard in the face and ran away from him.

Guard: Fugitive has escaped! After him!

He looked behind him and a dozen of guards chased after him. He speeded away and made a daring jump to the other tower. He ran and ran but the place seemed freaking endless. Some guards appeared in his way but he threw punches at them. He eventually reached the courtyard and there was a another two dozen guards waiting for him.

?: Oh, shi-

And they begun chasing him again.

This time it seemed hopeless to do anything but to just run.

Run, just freaking run. It seemed anything could happen at this point.

True to him, because there was a wall that he pushed through and left the guards under the wall's crumbling rocks. He ran out and to his happiness saw light for the first time ever in a long, very long while.

?: Finally! I'm out of that place!

? You really think so...? In time you see, Ultra.

(Author's Note)

And that was the prolouge. You know one character nów. Stay tuned for Chapter 1! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 1: A mystic visitor

(Author's Note)

So.. here's finally chapter 1 of Legacy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mario or Pokémon, They belong to Nintendo and GAME-FREAK.

Chapter 1: Introducing and a mystic visitor.

It was the day that everyone enjoyed: Princess Peach's birthday! Pokémon and Toads all over the kingdom enjoyed the day very much.

Too bad the last it were she got kidnapped for the nine-hundred and sixty-seven time. However, the cause of all victorys over the fire-breathing Koopa king Bowser was a alliance called Electro-Force.

The members were and are: Mario, our famous ex-plumber hero is the leader of the team. Luigi, Mario's brother who is the creator of the alliance.

Yoshi, our friendly dinosaur is a very faithful person as he is the right-hand of the leader Mario. King Boo, a boo who is the leader of all the Boo's in the kingdom. Latios, one of the two eon Pokémon is the second member in the team and is very smart and is very hard to fool. The alliance has and still is, the protectors of the kingdom in now 8 years. The team was currently having a break and is relaxing in the castle.

Mario: Mama mia, that twelve mile run that Latios set us on destroyed my poor legs.

Luigi: Yeah bro, agree with you very much.

Latios: Come on, can't you take a puny twelve mile run. I have a habit of taking the double...

Mario: No, we don't want to destroy our legs anymore. You, for the other hand has no legs. You levitate and that is cheating!

Luigi: Yeah, I agree! You cheat Latios!

Suddenly someone came in. It was Yoshi and King Boo!

Yoshi and King Boo: Man, that twelve mile run was so relaxing!

Mario and Luigi fell down anime style.

Luigi: No way that could be relaxing! It destroyed my legs. I'm gonna get you Yosh-

Latios: Calm down, we haven't been in the castle for three minutes.

King Boo: Yeah, but we should really take twenty-four next time.

Mario and Luigi fainted from shock and terror and Latios and King Boo and Yoshi hid a little snicker. (These are the nearly the same! What? Oh, well...)

Somewhere in the castle.

Peach: Should I have this? Or this? Or this? Latias?

Latias: I think the second one fits you perfectly!

It was a pink dress with white arms.

Peach: I think you're right. Thanks for the help!

Latias just blushed. But suddenly...someone was knocking on the door!

Mario: I'm coming! I'm coming!

Latios: I think one would be enough.

He hid a little snicker.

He opened the door and in came someone that looked mystic and technological.

?: Thanks. My name is Arctic and I decided to come to visit the castle over the weekend.

Mario: Up the stairs and go right.

Arctic: Thanks again!

He rushed off and went in the room.

Mario: He didn't seem shady at all!

Latios: You have to stop worrying about bad guys Mario!

He once again hid a little snicker.

Mario: Stop it Latios! I can't take anymore!

Suddenly...another one was knocking on the door.

Luigi: I'm coming!

Latios: At least he didn't say it twice.

And again he hid a little snicker.

This time it was yet another mystic but this one weared a silver suit.

?: My name is X and I am here to catch a fugitive on the run that has done a terrible deed. What is it, do you ask? Well, here it comes. Ultra, the fugitive was the one behind Bowser's kidnapping of Peach.

Everyone was shocked by this and some Toads that was in the area started running in circles.

Mario: Is this true?

X: Believe me, it's true.

Latios: Let's catch him and bring him to justice!

X: No. He has the power of taking invisibility and is a strong fighter too.

Mario: But, how are we gonna find this fugitive and bring him to justice?

X: Easy, we're gonna find him.

Mario: But we don't know where he is!

X: Beats me...

(Author's Note)

Well, that was chapter 1! Hope you liked it! Read and review!


End file.
